By Your Side
by GreatDarkNoodleKing
Summary: Sequel to Anything and Everything. Raimundo and Kimiko bond over the baby Chase forced Kimiko to have... That's right... It's RaiKim...
1. Chapter 1

**By Your Side **

**(Sequel to Anything and Everything. Personally, this won't make much sense if you don't read that one first…)**

**By Your Side**** 1**

Kimiko had become incredibly depressed since she came out with the information that she was pregnant. She hated living with Chase's demon seed growing inside her. She was obviously considering suicide, but Raimundo was able to talk her out of it each time she brought it up.

"Who else would be kind enough to raise his horrible baby?" "You're stronger than that…" "That's just what he wants you to do…" "Haven't you always wanted a kid Kim? I remember you told me that once…" "Nah, you'll be a great mother, you're already like our mom here…!" "Just because Chase made the baby doesn't mean the baby has to be his… You can take full custody and denounce him as the father…"

Rai knew exactly how to cheer her up; Kimiko never stopped letting him know how much she appreciated the kind words.

She rubbed her now moderately sized belly and whispered, "I just hope it doesn't look like him… I couldn't live with being reminded of who its father is…"

Raimundo smiled and held her close to him. "Chase was wrong to rape you Kim… But now you have to get past that and try and make things better…" She smiled softly at him.

"I can raise his baby to be on the side of good and spite him with that…" she said, gently rubbing her stomach again. Raimundo smiled and held her close. He may not have been the one to make the baby with Kimiko, but he was beginning to feel like the father…

**Yup… RaiKim…**


	2. Chapter 2

_**By Your Side**_ 2

Kimiko groaned and grunted as she tried to pull her shirt on; nothing fit now that she was pregnant…! It sucked!

Raimundo offered her an oversized sweater, and she accepted it gladly. She tore off the t-shirt she had been struggling with and she slipped the sweater on. She didn't mind Rai seeing her shirtless, there wasn't much for him to look at anymore, or rather, more than enough…

"God, I'm so fat, nothing fits anymore…!" she grumbled. Her stomach hadn't grown too much; she was just finishing the first tri-mester, but… She had been so skinny before, even five pounds made a huge difference!

Raimundo smiled and said, "Nah, it's just baby fat…" Kimiko spun her head around and she pouted at him. Her eyes glinted with a future vengeance.

Walking down the hall into the kitchen, Kimiko grumbled, "These cravings suck… I desperately want tuna and sherbet…"

Raimundo shuddered, but got her what she wanted. Kimiko thanked him for serving the 'mentally ill' person and she ate the food.

Dojo slithered into the room and immediately asked, "Why does it smell like tuna…?"

"Because the baby wanted it," Kimiko replied, patting her belly.

Dojo smiled sheepishly and asked, "Any idea if it's a boy or a girl yet?"

Kimiko shook her head no, and Dojo nodded. "Well I hope it's a girl," he said, "That way I'll have someone to play tea-party with!"

He slithered out as Kimiko laughed hysterically at that. She hoped it would be a girl too, that way she could share girl talks with her and dress her up like a princess, and give her make-up lessons. She wanted to share the female life experience with a daughter.

Raimundo smiled and commented, "I want it to be a girl too."

"You?" Kimiko asked, smirking and snickering.

He smiled. "Well yeah, even if she has Chase's looks, she'll still be just like you because you'll share your fashion with her…!" he said cheerfully.

Kimiko smiled and kissed his cheek.

"You know Rai," she sighed, putting her head on his shoulder, "… If anyone gets custody of this baby and the title of the father, I'd want it to be you…"

Raimundo smiled softly and held her closer to him, something told him of an impending force that would take her away from him, and he didn't want that. He loved Kimiko, he didn't want her gone. But he still couldn't shake this feeling…

**Yeah… RaiKim… This was my idea for the story… It's supposed to be more emotional and deeper love… I mean, not all love is just physical… So… I had Chase be the antagonistic force! And Raimundo is the lover… In a sense….**


	3. Chapter 3

**By Your Side** 3

Kimiko had gotten to her feet and she proceeded to do a humungous stretch and yawn loudly. Raimundo laughed happily at that, but suddenly he stopped. Kimiko opened her eyes to see why he had stopped laughing and she came face to face with a pair of glimmering golden eyes.

She shrieked and tried to get away, but Chase already had his arm around her waist.

"Let me go!" she pleaded, trying desperately to get away from him.

Chase chuckled, "Or what…?"

"Or I'll kill the baby!" she threatened, hoping that would deter him, even if only slightly. But Chase only chuckled darkly. "What's so funny?" she asked, glaring daggers at the maker of the baby she was threatening to destroy.

"The thought of you even attempting to take the life of a child…" he said with a grin, "I find it amusing…"

Kimiko bit her lip and shouted Raimundo's name, but she stopped when she saw that he was unconscious.

Her head was forced back to the horrible man who raped her by his hand and Chase growled venomously, "You will not abort this baby."

"And who's to say I won't?" Kimiko asked, angrily glaring at Chase.

Chase stroked her cheek lovingly for a moment before saying, "Because I'll stop you every time you try…" Kimiko flinched as his hand moved from her face down to her belly. He rubbed it fondly and hissed in a sickeningly sweet tone, "You're going to have this baby Kimiko… Whether you like it or not…"

"I disown you as the father! You'll never get to so much as hold the baby!" she shouted at him.

Chase laughed. "You honestly think that matters to me?" he asked. Kimiko flinched and stared at him. Chase smirked and whispered, "All that matters is that you carry on my blood-line… Did you think I chose you for no reason…?"

"Oh, gee, no! I just thought that an evil super villain raping one of his enemies was something they did whenever they got horny!" Kimiko snapped at him sarcastically. After that last biting comment she hissed, "You did it so that I would be forced to join you and raise it with you. Well tough luck!"

Chase was laughing once more; Kimiko was confused now. After he finished laughing, he said softly, "Not quite Kimiko… I chose you as my mate because of your element…" Kimiko gave him an irritated look and he said, "Your powers over fire will add to the strength of my child, said being possessing my dragon form for themselves… And even after you die, I can bring my child to my side and they will serve my purposes by my side for all eternity…"

He released his grip on her and Kimiko fell to the ground sobbing.

Raimundo woke up and found Kimiko sobbing on her knees. "Kimiko, what happened?"

…**Yup…**


	4. Chapter 4

**By Your Side 4**

Kimiko told Raimundo about Chase's surprise visit and he immediately threatened to run off and kill him. Kimiko stopped him though, and she whispered, "You'll die trying, Rai…"

"But he doesn't deserve to live! You know that!" he argued his point.

Kimiko wiped her eyes and mumbled, "I know, Rai… I know… But seeing you die to get revenge for me won't change anything and it won't make things better…" She sniffled softly and whispered, "Please just take me to the bathroom… I need to relax…"

So he walked her there and helped her with the tub. Kimiko was having a harder time bending down now that she had a living being inside of her; understandable. So Raimundo had to bend down and turn on the water and add the bathtub salts and crystals to it. She thanked him and he left her to take her bath.

The others came running and asked why they had passed out, Clay had a huge smear on his face, obviously he had been eating, and Raimundo had to tell them what Kimiko told him.

"Why that no good varmint!" Clay shouted angrily. He and Omi each looked ready to kill Chase, but Raimundo explained to them that Kimiko didn't want them running off and getting themselves killed.

"But Chase does not deserve to-" Omi began, but Raimundo mumbled the end of his sentence.

"Live, I know… He should be dead for what he did to her…" Raimundo whispered.

And after Kimiko was finally done with her bath, she called Raimundo in to help her out of the tub. She grumbled, "Can't even get out of a tub by myself, I'm so fat…"

"At least you didn't get stuck like Taft did," Clay commented. Everyone looked at him and Clay explained, "There was a president that was so fat he got stuck in the bathtub and he had to call for help to get himself out… America…"

Everyone of course burst into fits of laughter at that; it was the most ridiculous thing any of them had ever heard.

"Well if I get stuck, it's the baby's fault," Kimiko said with a giggle, "So maybe I'll name the baby Taft…"

**Had to add some humor after that last chapter… Chase kinda darkened the mood…**


	5. Chapter 5

**0.0 Why would you all say that…? Why would you want chase to die? Chase is my favorite character! I PHYSICALLY CAN'T KILL HIM MORE THAN THREE TIMES…! It's against me to kill him more than that… Three is good, but any more and I'd have to hurt myself in ways that would injure my stories… And nobody wants that, right?**

**Um… I totally just forgot what I was going to say…**

**Oh, wait, I think I remember… Now, my question was, do you guys want me to post my next story now? It won't TECHNICALLY be my 50****th**** one because CONTEST doesn't count and I'm going to remove it once the whole deal is over… But I've decided that Right to Dream will be my 50****th**** and I'll post my Christmas special after that…**

**But do you guys want new crap now or later?**

**I NEED ANSWERS!**

**By Your Side… 5**

Kimiko woke up around midnight that night, suddenly starving and desperately wanting soup. So she got herself up and she dragged her tired form to the kitchen and she pulled out a can of Tomato; she didn't feel like taking the time to make it from scratch. So she heated up her soup and slowly began slurping it down, savoring the yummy-ness.

As she ate, a quiet voice said to her, "If you get up like this every night you're going to get fat…"

Kimiko looked and smiled at Dojo, who slithered up onto the table in front of her. "You're one to talk, _big bones_…" she said with a giggle, gently poking his stomach.

Dojo swatted her hand away, protesting and saying he was just big chested.

After a moment of silence, Dojo finally whispered, "I can tell what gender the baby is… If you wanted to know…"

Kimiko blinked at him for a moment, but then she finally said with a soft smile, "I want it to be a surprise… Thanks anyway…" Dojo smiled softly at her and then said he was going back to bed.

He slithered through the halls and he ran into a foot. Rubbing his snout and looking up, dojo's big yellow eyes met emerald green ones. He smiled sheepishly at Raimundo and asked, "what's all the hubbub?"

Raimundo frowned seriously and asked in a dark voice, "You can really tell what gender it is?"

Dojo nodded and Raimundo asked, "Well what is it? What's she having?"

Dojo sighed and hung his head solemnly, whispering, "Well she certainly isn't having a girl…"

**Oh noez! No babeh Kimikos running around? NOOOO!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back! Stupid shift key… Never wants to work… It really has been sticking lately, and I apologize… Sorry I kinda died for a week, guys… I was… Let's say incapacitated…**

**CHASE: You lost your head?**

**Or decapitated, sure… Either way… I was bleeding a lot… So… Sorry for all that crap, and I hope you all enjoy my need to update crap!**

_**By Your Side 6**_

Kimiko could no longer train like the others, what with a baby inside her; she may just go into labor. So she'd sit and watch the guys while rubbing her immense belly.

Kimiko had finally started looking at the whole situation as being humorous, which was odd to the others as Chase had revealed to her that he had impregnated her so that he could rule the world. What was funny about that?

Raimundo was kicking a dummy and Kimiko decided she'd go inside and she'd enjoy some time with a good book.

She sat down and opened up Dracula, hoping to get some time to read it. Nope…!

Suddenly the all too familiar sound of helicopter blades rang through the air and immediately a cheerful squeal pierced the air.

"OMIGOSH! KIMIKO! WHERE IS IT! I HAVE TO SEE!" The voice screeched.

Jack Spicer ran around the corner, holding a giant box wrapped in pink and blue baby paper and he squeaked upon seeing the bulbous bellied Kimiko. He dropped the box and ran to her side. He then began stroking her stomach and badgering her with questions.

He asked what gender it was, how long it would be before it would be born, what she'd name it, and such.

Kimiko pushed his face away and she said softly, "Jack, I don't know… I have no idea what gender it is, when it's due, or what I'm going to name it… Just calm down…"

Jack grabbed the box and handed it to her, saying, "CONGRATULATIONS!"

Kimiko smiled sweetly at Jack and she opened the box, revealing one of those bouncing baby chairs that play relaxing music. She smiled at it and hugged Jack.

"How'd you know I was pregnant?" Kimiko asked with a gentle smile.

Jack jumped up and down and said, "Are you kidding? It's all over Evil Magazine! You're gonna get so many visitors! Everyone wants to see the heir of the most evil man on the planet!"

Kimiko had to admit that was funny. She was in evil magazine and she'd be getting gifts from evil people? If they could get past the defenses here at the temple, Jack was no real threat anymore, then maybe they'd actually get to see her with the babe still inside her. They all probably assumed it was already born.

**Wooh! Kimiko's in Evil Magazine!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm updating some more! BECAUSE I HAVE TIME AND I DON'T FEEL LIKE DOING ANYTHING ELSE RIGHT NOW! SCREW APCOMP! Suck it, teacher lady.**

**By Your Side…7**

Kimiko waddled through the Temple, holding the bottom of her belly out of habit now more than anything, and she attempted to get herself somewhere she could relax.

No such luck. She entered the study and was met by Chase Young sitting upon the couch in there, smirking devilishly at her. She wanted to turn and run, or maybe just throw-up, but she couldn't manage either. (damn baby ate all her vomit)

So instead she glared daggers at him and asked, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Chase feigned hurt and said, "Oh, dearest, you wound me…" He got to his feet and continued, "I come to check up on you and the little one and this is the thanks I get…?"

Chase wrapped an arm around her waist, to which Kimiko slapped off and she barked at him, "Don't you **dare** touch me!"

He sighed and said, "You'll have to be better behaved for the visitors, you know…" She stuck her lower lip out at him.

"The guys wouldn't let them in," she hissed.

Chase smirked. "They don't have to… They are currently indisposed at the moment…" Kimiko's eyes widened and he said with a grin, "Asleep on the job, I'm afraid…"

"You son of a bitch…" she growled.

Chase smiled and said, "Now bringing her into this won't help you at all… Let's just put on a happy face for all the well-wishers, shall we?" He wrapped his arm around her again and he walked her out to the garden, where, to her surprise, a large crowd of people had gathered.

Everyone immediately clapped, 'aw'ed, cheered, ran up to Kimiko, or ran up to Chase when they saw them. Everyone was offering gifts and congratulations and offering their evil blessings. They all hoped the baby would inherit his father's evil genetics and become a wonderful emperor's apprentice. Kimiko wanted to gag at hearing all of this, but chase's tight grip on her hip told her that if she did, her hip would be shattered in seconds. So she smiled and hid her disgust through her teeth.

After a while, everyone finally left. Kimiko now had about thirty baby outfits; almost all black; and a good fifty bottles and binkies and bibs and at least five hundred diapers. She was prepared to raise twenty babies!

Once everyone was gone, Kimiko smacked Chase's hand off of her and she shouted, "Okay! They're gone! LEAVE! NOW!"

Chase smirked and kissed her lips, to which Kimiko spat on the ground. He said with a hint of impending evil, just before he vanished, "I'll be checking in every now and then…"

Kimiko glared as he faded away. She then sighed and went to find Raimundo and the others and wake them.

Shaking Rai's shoulder, she said, "Wakey wakey Rai…" He opened his eyes and immediately jumped up and looked around desperately.

He asked if everything was alright. Kimiko smiled and said, "I need you and the guys to help me take some baby shower gifts to the infirmary…"

Raimundo blinked. "Baby shower gifts? When'd you get those?" he asked, looking at her funny.

Kimiko sighed and replied, looking at her nails, "chase brought them over while you guys were all sleeping out here…" Raimundo jumped to his feet.

"Chase was here? Did he hurt you! Are you okay? Where are you hurt?" his questions came one right after the other. Kimiko put her hands up and she calmed him down.

"Relax Rai… I'm fine… A little angry, but otherwise, fine…" she said softly.

Raimundo sighed and then said in a voice just above a whisper, "I just don't want to see anything happen to you… It's my fault you're like this in the first place… I couldn't protect you… I don't want Chase to hurt you like that ever again…"

**And now you all see the RaiKim? PLEASE? WAI YOU ALL THINK IT CHAMIKO? IT RAIKIM!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ma-na-ma-na! Doo-doo-di-doo-doo! Hi guys! XP family Christmas party! Yay! So excited! Oh… And my brother's friends are here…Kill me now… All I ever hear from them is horrible, HORRIBLE things… *Shudders* Disgusting…**

**Watched Beauty and The Beast with my bro and his one friend yesterday. His friend has determined he's the coat rack in it… And apparently my brother is Beast… Seeing the movie made me want to re-read my BATB story… XD that one is still my favorite idea! Hate to say, Unfortunate cat is not even my third favorite! SHOCKER!**

**Anyway, enough of me and my rants, I WON SOLITARIE THREE TIMES! *SO HAPPY***

**By Your Side… 8**

Kimiko was in the kitchen, stretching and straining as she attempted to get a bowl down from the top shelf. Raimundo walked in and grabbed it for hr, saying with a smile, "Here ya go…"

She thanked him and then sat down a the table, placing a tea bag in the bowl and sipping her tea. Rai sat beside her and Kimiko spoke. "You know what?" she asked.

"Huh?" Raimundo asked, smiling and listening to hear her pregnant ramblings.

"If the baby inherits anything from Chase…" she said. Rai's face fell slightly and he hoped she wouldn't get upset. "…I hope it's height…"

Raimundo burst into hysterics. That was too funny. "Really?' he asked between chuckles.

Kimiko smacked his arm and she snapped, "I'm serious! I'm not even five feet tall! If my kid's this short, I'm pretty sure they'd hate me for it!" Raimundo kept on laughing. Kimiko sighed and looked at her tea.

After his laughter died out, Raimundo asked with a grin, "You actually want the baby to inherit something from Chase?" She nodded. Chase thought for a moment and said, "Well I hope he inherits Chase's long, pretty hair…" Kimiko looked at him, and Raimundo was making the happy chipmunk face, so she knew he was kidding. She shook her head with a smile and smacked his arm playfully.

"Very funny," she said. The two sat in silence for a moment and Kimiko swirled her tea around in it's cup. There were leaves, even though it was from a bag, and when the tea stopped swirling, the leaves settled at the bottom.

Kimiko frowned at it and nudged Raimundo. She then asked, "What's this shape in the tea mean again?"

Rai looked down and saw the leaves shaped a horse head. He grinned. "It's a horse head… Just the head means a lover… If it's a full horse it means something else…"

Kimiko snatched the cup back and she asked, "A lover?" staring intently at the leaves she groaned, "well that makes no sense! How does a horse represent a lover? Am I making love with a horse now? What the hell?" Raimundo just laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

**The boredom is setting in… I have nothing to do right now, well, other than homework, but who wants that over break? Not me, I can tell you that much…**

**I'm alone in my basement, but my brother's videogame is on still, and it won't shut up. So I'm listening to music to drown it out.**

**Jesse McCartney. Yup. I'm old-school like that… And I watched Alvin & the Chipmunks earlier… He was in it… I was kind of surprised by how well he performed as Theodore… A lot of times singers don't make the best actors *cough* Katy Perry *cough*, but he wasn't bad in that.**

**Now then… I guess I'll do anything…**

**I'll update this story since it needs it.**

**By Your Side… Chapter… Um…**

Kimiko sat with Raimundo later that night, his arm wrapped around her waist and her head resting on his shoulder. Raimundo was tired as heck, but he wanted to stay awake with her.

As his eyes fell slightly and his eyelids drooped with sleepiness, Raimundo could have sworn he heard Kimiko snoring. It didn't really matter to him, though, whether or not she was. As long as she was next to him, he was happy. And his arm wrapped tighter around her and he held her closer.

**Meh… Bored… wanna play Sims… can't though, it kills my computer…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Woohoo… My computer literally is being retarded right now… It's going at crawling pace for no specific reason whatsoever… It's been giving me problems since this afternoon…**

**Hopefully that won't be too much of a problem…**

**I'm listening to the Mulan soundtrack! XD I'm so happy it's not funny! I LOVE THAT MOVIE!**

**By Your Side… Chapter 10…**

Kimiko woke up in her cubicle; Raimundo had woken up earlier and carried the pregnant girl to her bed. Yes, she was now given a bed because it was kind of necessary. She was the only one with a bed, however, so, it was still somewhat unfair in the eyes of the others.

Kimiko smiled softly and sat up in bed. Raimundo was too sweet. The bird of paradise was definitely right about kindness being his greatest virtue; he was like a giant fluffy bunny.

She got up and went through her usual tasks first thing. Although she did have to add a few things to her morning routine, the pregnancy wasn't yet that bad. She knew that once she really got through it, things would be more difficult for her. Bathroom privileges were already proving that. It seemed like she had to pee every two minutes and when she did, it only took her a few seconds! Stupid baby pressing down on her tiny bladder…

Raimundo had been taking more care of her as the days went by; he didn't want anything to happen to her. He especially didn't want her alone if Chase showed up for a surprise visit. Kimiko kept telling him Chase would just put them all to sleep, but he ignored that and insisted he'd protect her.

"Kim, we're gonna be a family soon. If I can't protect you from **him**, how am I gonna take care of both of you?" he asked, more to himself than to Kimiko really. But Kimiko felt touched when he asked that. Raimundo wanted to raise the baby with her! He was even saying he was going to be a family with her!

Kimiko kissed his cheek tenderly and she whispered, "As long as you try your best, that's all I can ask for…" Raimundo blushed happily and offered to walk through the gardens with her. Kimiko couldn't care if they walked through a dead and moldy garden or a beautiful blossoming one; she had Raimundo with her and that was all she needed. The rest of her pregnancy would be smooth sailing from this moment on… The thing that would cause problems would be the birth itself…

**Yay! More than fifty words this time! XP **


	11. Chapter 11 Meet the babeh!

This message is brought to you by Magnus Nigel N. Regis.

**LOL. That's gonna be my new beginning and new ending for everything. If anyone can guess what it means, I will gladly die of happiness. Hopefully once you understand part of it, then, well it shouldn't be a problem, because once you get one word it shouldn't be too difficult.**

**By Your Side. Chapter…. Um…. What one were we on? Crap! I don't remember!**

Kimiko was absolutely exhausted, physically, emotionally, spiritually; whatever forms of exhaustion there were, Kimiko was in that form.

After all, having a baby is very trying work, you know.

That's right. Kimiko had the baby, and currently Master Fung was cleaning the child off and checking to make sure it wasn't injured. Kimiko was trying to recover and re-catch her breath.

Raimundo had been holding her hand the entire time, or rather; she had been crushing his hand until it bled the entire time. Clay had been one of the ones to help deliver the baby, because he had helped deliver cows and pigs and goats and horses back on the farm, and he figured this couldn't be much different. Omi had not been allowed to watch… He wasn't ready for birth yet… But he had heard lots of screaming from the infirmary and he had been very tempted to peek, if it weren't for Dojo. Dojo had been in charge of keeping Omi busy enough to not see Kimiko give birth.

Once Kimiko was ready, and the baby was cleaned up and confirmed to be healthy, Master Fung handed it to her, whispering softly, "It's a boy…" It was wrapped in simple white blankets, but the little boy was obviously a boy. He already looked it.

Kimiko immediately began nursing him, and she smiled happily down at the little tyke.

"What should we name him, Rai?" Kimiko asked gently, stroking the tiny hairs on the head of the little guy.

Raimundo blinked and asked, "You want me to help you name him?"

"Yeah… You've helped me get through the whole ordeal of having him, I think you deserve to help name him…" she said with a tender smile.

Raimundo blushed at that and he thought for a while. Finally he said, "The two names I like best are Tulio and Abraham… What about you…?"

Kimiko smiled at him and she whispered, "Tulio seems like a unique name… I like it…" she then turned her head down to look at her baby and she whispered, "Tulio Tohomiko… It's perfect… And its two T's so papa will be happy with that choice…" Raimundo smiled at the thought of Kimiko's little father being overjoyed to be a grandfather and have the grandchild have two T's for its name just like his. Toshiro….Tulio…. Very different names, but Rai had a feeling once her father got to China in his jet, he'd instantly have a bond with Kim's kid.

After Tulio was full to the point of being satisfied, Kimiko took him from her breast and she snuggled him close to her. Even though Tulio had Chase's blood running through his veins, he was Kimiko's baby; she had given birth to him, she instantly felt a connection to the life that had been growing inside her for nine months. It had seemed like an eternity at the time, but now, it was all worth it.

Tulio had cried when he was born, naturally, but now he was just making soft gurgling noises as he belched quietly from his food. If he had not cried, Kimiko would have worried something was terribly wrong with him.

"Where is my new friend?" the sudden voice startled Kimiko and Tulio out of their tiny world. Omi rushed into the infirmary at top speed, but stopped in his tracks when he saw Kimiko holding the baby. His eyes widened and shimmered and teared. He squeaked out in a little sob, "Marvelous!"

Omi went over to Kimiko and she let him get a better look at Tulio and Omi rubbed his peach fuzzy head. Omi's cheeks were flushed and his eyes were wet with joy.

"Now I will have someone to teach all the ways of the Xiaolin to!" he said, after a little twitch in his smile. Omi, Omi, Omi… Still trying to maintain his manliness, even when he's about to cry over a baby.

After a while of everyone looking at Tulio, a voice very familiar to Kimiko was heard outside, asking where he might find his daughter and new grandchild. (Please, let me explain, Kimiko told her father right after she found out she was pregnant that she was and why she was, and he had told her she could abort the baby if she had wanted. And he had told her he would not harbor any resentment toward the baby if she didn't. So, he had been understanding and okay with everything he found out.)

Toshiro Tohomiko walked into the infirmary and everyone let him go see Tulio. Instantly there was pure happiness in his face. All you could see was happy.

Kimiko let him hold Tulio and her father asked, "What did you name him?"

"Tulio… Rai thought of it…" and Kimiko giggled as her father's face swelled with pride, coupled with his happiness. She knew he was happy. "Tulio Tohomiko…" And when she said his full name, her father nearly started bawling with joy. One wouldn't think a simple letter arrangement would make someone so happy, but then again, why would a father be happy to name his son after himself? He was happy to have a bond with the baby at such an early stage. Who wouldn't?

Everyone snuggled and nuzzled Tulio until he began to whimper from all the contact. So Kimiko took the little guy back and she asked if she and her papa and Tulio could be left alone for a little while.

And after a long talk with her papa, Kimiko felt completely content with where she was right then. She knew Chase would be coming to see the child at some point later that day, but currently, she didn't care. None of that mattered right now.

Rai came back in before going to bed. He went over to Kim, wished her good night, kissed her forehead, and then kissed Tulios'. Tulio blinked his eyes open a few times and giggled happily at the gentle contact. Kimiko could see Raimundo's eyes glaze over with tears he was holding back. And she knew why. Tulio had eyes unlike Kimiko's or Chase's and yet…Just like theirs… Tulio's eyes were a grassy green color; a mix of Kimiko's blue and Chase's gold. But when next to Raimundo, it looked almost like their eyes were the same shade; if it weren't for the black slit pupils slicing down Tulio's pupils, they would have…

It was odd in itself that Tulio's eyes already held color other than blue. Babies were born with blue eyes… And yet here was little Tulio, not even a full day old and already he had green eyes like the grass in the fields and courtyards.

This message is brought to you by Magnus Nigel N. Regis.

**Hope you liked that chapter! There will be more!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I promised updates. Even short ones. I have an obligation to Fanfic now…**

**Gah… Sometimes it's so trying…**

**Is it wrong to find a man dressed as a woman, doing a terrible false voice, to be the funniest thing on the face of the Earth? CUZ I DO!**

**By Your Side… CHAPTER 12! I remembered!**

Kimiko was still awake in the hospital room, currently snuggling her baby in her arms, when she felt an all too familiar presence.

She didn't even look up, she simply said, in a voice like salt into a wound, "Chase…"

Chase smiled at her tone. "Now, don't sound so unhappy, dearest," he chuckled, "I come to visit the baby, and this is the reception I receive?"

Kimiko lifted up her head and she hissed darkly, "You didn't come to visit, you came to make sure it was a boy."

"That's the same thing, isn't it?" he asked, not expecting an answer, not particularly wanting one, either, though. Chase approached her, and Kimiko instinctively held her baby closer to her. Mother's instincts kicking in- protect offspring from predator.

Tulio cooed slightly at the movement, but he didn't seem bothered at the warmth increase of being closer to his mother.

Chase was right beside Kimiko, smirking over her, and he ordered simply, "Show me…"

Kimiko bit her lip, but she reluctantly uncurled Tulio from her grip and showed him to Chase. Chase looked over his face for a brief moment before stating, "It's a boy."

"Yes. He's a boy," Kimiko spat angrily, "His name is Tulio."

Chase scoffed in an amused way, "Foolish name…"

"It is not foolish! I think it's a unique name! It fits him perfectly!" she argued angrily.

Chase reached out a hand, and Kimiko flinched, pulling Tulio back into her bosom. Scowling, Chase hissed, "Let me see him."

"You have to swear you won't harm even a hair on his head!" she barked at him.

Chase grinned at this and pointed out, "Strange. Not long ago you were contemplating aborting the baby, yet here you are now… So protective over my child that you'd risk your own life to save him…? I find it interesting, don't you…?"

"He's my baby, too, you ass!" she spat.

Chase chuckled and said softly, "Very well. You'll protect him well… I'll leave you to raise him to become a warrior, but I hope you trust that I will return once he has come of age to join me…"

Kimiko narrowed her eyes dangerously and watched as chase faded into the darkness. She then buried her face in Tulio's blankets and whimpered with worry for his future.

**That's all I got for now… I'll make more some time…**


End file.
